


BUSting breakdown

by Ironicprincessemo



Series: Roman prince and logan crofter [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicprincessemo/pseuds/Ironicprincessemo
Summary: Roman prince was on the school trip when disaster strikes. the bus breaks down and he needs to pee!
Relationships: Logince
Series: Roman prince and logan crofter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850398
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	BUSting breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you enjoy this  
> Please give me feedback

Roman prince had been anxiously counting down the minutes until the scheduled bathroom  
break on their school trip to the van york to see street car named disire theatre when he got the worst news of his decade and a half life

The bus had broken down. this had led to a chorus of voices to errupt 

His twin brother had burst out in rockus laughter like a dying hyena ; a panicked chant of "we're going to die we're going to die" came from the back of the bus from a boy hidden in purple and black roman recognised as virgil storm; next to him his boyfriend Patton morales was quietly reassuring him that the going to be fine passing the other boy his fidget cube; on the other side of the bus sat janus anguis making up some story that the teachers were going to leave them there amusing their friends remy and emilile ; and trying to control the chaos was logan crofter aka roman's crush the boy straightening his nearly pristine tie and trying to quiet the bus of roudy teenagers a task that seemed fruitless as the teachers had all but given up on that endeavour

" class talk among yourselves but stay on the bus while we fix it"  
Seriously how long was that going to take? The hour of stop and go traffic and now a broken bus did the universe hate him? 

Roman shifted in his seat as his bladder reminded him of the pressing issue that was quickly becoming a problem roman glanced out the window hoping it would provide a distraction but instead it gave him a crazy, impulsive, ... great idea

Sneak out of the bus and find a tree to 'water' it might be the only real chance he'd get for half an hour and Liza Minnelli did he have to go

Desperately

But then again it was embarrassing and childish was it really that bad?

His bladder answered that question for him : a resounding yes. when a large wave of pressure forced him to bend over at the waist to keep himself from leaking

In moments he was on his feet and throwing open the back doors of the bus hoping that mister sanders didn't notice and ignoring the smirk on janus's face

Roman was nearly out the door when he felt an arm drag him back on to the bus making him stumble backwards and whimper when the movement caused his bladders contents to slosh painfully 

"What are you doing roman? " logan said voice monotone and straightening his glasses to punctuate the question this gesture combined with the fact logan knew his name  
Caused his brain to short circuit too gay to function

"we have just been told to stay on the bus to ensure our safety as we are in the middle of nowhere what could you possibly be running off to do" logan said forcefully dragging him back to his seat but roman couldn't help but notice how tense the other boy was he'd love to see a more relaxed side of his crush

Zeus, he didn't know what was more embarrassing the fact that his crush was dragging him back to his seat like a child or the fact that if he didn't get off this bus soon he'd wet himself in front of his crush like a child

"It is imperative that we stay on the bus to ensure our safety"

" no, It is imperative that you let me off this bus or you're going to ensure an accident" roman stage whispered blushing god he was mortified but he hoped that by being blunt the cute boy would get it through his rule - worshipping head and let him go

Logan tilted his head in a way that roman would find undeniablly adorable if he weren't so desperate " I don't understand you won't incure any physical harm if you stay in the vehicle" logan said quieter than he had been a minute ago but louder than roman would have liked

So apparently being the top of the class didn't mean having common sense. 

"Oh my god microsoft nerd I i know we have to stay on the bus but I really need to pee" 

Logan's body had tensed considerably at the other boy's confession perhaps from secondhand embarrassment roman had thought as he looked everywhere but at the other's perfect chocolate brown eyes that were framed behind thick glass like they were a precious painting  
Wow that was gay even for him  
Logan's voice however had softened but it was strained "ah well I'm sorry but we can't do anything about that particular unfortunate situation right now but I'm sure the bus will be fixed soon and then its only 14 minutes and 20 seconds until the scheduled stop and the solution you're implying is unsanitary 

Had he been counting down the minutes too?  
No, he was smart his mind probably just worked that way

What he knew for certain is that hearing the amount of time he'd have to wait for relief caused his bladder to ache

He was  
about to try to convince logan to let him go again when he leaked having to cross his legs and clench his fists ( all he could do to not hold himself) at his sides to stop

"I really can't wait that long" he told logan voice a pathetic whine pulling out of his grip jumping out of the bus and running towards the tree line before logan had a chance to stop him

Logan ran after roman "this is ridiculous roman do you seriously not have any sort of self control? "

The complaint landed on deaf ears however as just a few feet away stood roman peeing furiously against the tree  
head tilted back, eyes shut, panting breathlessly letting out little whimpers of pure euphoric relief

The noise of roman's stream nearly deafening in the dense thicket. logan coughed awkwardly and shifted on his feet  
Roman jumped at noise causing him to leak a little on his shoes

" Oh dios, tu me asustaste, lindo nerd" ( oh god you scared me cute nerd)

Logan's eyebrow quirked up a second then quickly back down

When he looked at logan well if looks could kill he wouldn't have much in the autobiography

"You can go back to the bus if you want too tell them it was an emergency okay? roman said still peeing it was one i really had to go"

Logan sighed and turned on his heel barely going five paces before spinning around again his fists clenched by his sides muttering a quiet " I'm not actually concidering this am I?"

Roman’s eyes briefly fulttered closed again as his stream finally tapered off expecting to be scolded for his childish, irresponsible and potentially dangerous actions by the serious boy  
But that didn't happen

Instead he opened his eyes to see the aforementioned boy frantically pulling at his belt to get it off a pained whimper forcing its way out of his mouth barely getting himself 'situated' before he too was watering the tree closest him

The sigh of heavenly relief that escaped him told roman all that he had needed to know. The boy clearly had been as bursting as he had been just a moment ago to relieve himself

After a minute that seemed like an eternity logan finished up sighing again as his bladder felt blissfully empty  
Zipping up  
It was only then that full embarrassment of what he had just done had rose to his cheeks

Logan straightened (ha) up pulling some antibacterial from his back pocket squeezing it in to his hands  
"here" he said also squeezeing it into the other boy's hands  
Roman mumbled a quick thanks

They walked back to the bus logan spoke "so you speak Spanish?"

"Yes I do? Oh" he realised what he had said in his shocked state

"Good then you'll understand me when i say Te encuentro atractivo también, ¿te gustaría ir al cine conmigo este fin de semana?" (I find you attractive as well would you like to go to the cinema with me this weekend?)

"Si eso será muy lindo! " (yes that would be very nice)  
Come on we have to get back on the bus roman said running a little faster

They barely got back into the seats next to each other when mr sanders got back on the bus " the bus is fixed everyone put your seat belts back on"

True to Logan's calculation the bus had arrived 14 minutes and 20 seconds later at the the reststop everyone else piled off the bus while the boys talked about their similar interests  
"aren't you two going to get off the bus take advantage of the stop stretch your legs? go to the restroom? as we still have a little while to go before we get there and we're not stopping again" mr sanders suggested  
The two exchanged an awkward look trying to keep smiles off their faces  
We're fine they answered in unison and as roman looked at logan sitting becide him he couldn't wait for the weekend to arrive

**Author's Note:**

> I could do a second chapter of what happens on their date at the cinema if anyone would like it 😊
> 
> Please give feedback


End file.
